Forever Another Joshley One Shot
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Carter lost his fiancée one year ago in a car accident. Ever since he have been around traveling. Now after one year he finally comes back to NY, when he moves back into the old house they lived in he gets a big surprise.


_**Forever**_

_**Cast:  
Joe Jonas As Carter Wilson  
Ashley Tisdale As Mandy Tyler  
Miley Cyrus as Jamie Tyler (Mandy's Sister)  
Nick Jonas as Matthew Wilson  
Kevin Jonas As Drew Wilson**_

* * *

_**Carter lost his fiancée one year ago in a car accident.  
Ever since he have been around traveling. Now after one year he finally comes back to NY, when he moves back into the old house they lived in he gets a big surprise.  


* * *

****He just arrived to the house, he looks at it.  
****It was the house he proposed to Mandy in, it was they house where they had their first biggest fight, now he is back, to a house without the love of his life.  
He slowly unlocked the door and walked in.**_

"Surprise!!"

_**He looked around at the people, his brothers were there, his best friends, Mandy's best friends and her sister.  
His brothers Drew and Matthew walked over to him and gave him a big hug.**_

"We sure have missed you" Drew said

"I have missed you too guys" he smiled and pulled back and started to hug everyone else.

* * *

_**After a few hours, Carter was sitting on the couch when,  
Jamie walked to him.**_

"I miss her too"

He looked at her "I know this sound weird, but I have a feeling that she is here now"

"She is in your heart"

"No I mean like she really is here"

"That's crazy Carter"

"I know, maybe i'm just tired after the long flight"

"Do you want us to go?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course not" She smiled at him and walked over to Matthew.  
_**  
He got slowly up of the couch and walked upstairs.  


* * *

****That night he is lying in his room sleeping.  
When he heared a voice calling his name.**_

"Carter?"

_**He slowly opened his eyes and sat up and looked around**_

"Who is there?"  
_**  
Suddenly a girl appeared in front of him.**_

He rubbed his eyes "Mandy?"

She nodded and sat on the bed "Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere"

"I'm dreaming, you aren't here. You are dead"

She nodded "I know"

_**He slowly reach out for her to touch her cheek, but he couldn't.**_

"What are you?"

"Your angel" she smiled "Now tell me where have you been?"

"I have been traveling, I just couldn't go back after what happened"

"Do you still love me Carter?"

"Always. Don't doubt that, you are maybe dead but I still love you"

"I love you too Carter" She smiled as she started to fade.

"No Mandy stay"

"I will see you soon" she disappeared.

"I wish we could be together"

* * *

_**The next day  
Carter wakes up and sees Mandy looking at him.**_

"You are back" he smiled

She nodded and smiled "I have missed you" She slowly lie down beside him and smiled as she gently stroked his cheek.

"I can feel you"

"I know"

"Then why can't I touch you?"

"You just can't"

"Why did you had to leave me? Why couldn't you fight for your life"

"I was to weak, I just think it was time"

"You were 20, it wasn't time. I wish I was the one who left for the grocery, not you"

"Don't say that, you have people who loves you"

"And you don't? You had me, you still do"

"I guess it wasn't enough"

_**She slowly leaned in to kiss his lips softly.**_

"I love you Carter Wilson" Then she disappeared again.

"I love you too Mandy Tyler" he said touching his lips.

* * *

_**Later that day.  
Carter is sitting watching Tv when suddenly Mandy appears in front of the TV**_

"Hi" she said smiling

"You are back"

"Come with me"

"With you where?"

_**She pointed up**_

"The bedroom?"  
_**  
She shook her head, he was confused, he didn't understood what she meant.**_

"Heaven Carter"

"What?" He looked at her confused

"Up there we will be together forever like before, up there we will be happy"

"Mandy I love you, with all of my heart, but I have a family and friends"

"But you said this morning" She looked at him with a sad face impression "You said last night that you wished we could be together"

"I know" he sighed "There has to be another way"

"Yeah when you are 80 and old"

"I'm sorry Mandy"

_**She looked down and disappeared**_

_**He was just sat there looking at the screen in shock of what she just said.  
Did she wanted him to kill himself?  
Suddenly his phone ranged, it was Matthew, he answered it.**_

"Hey Matt"

"Hey Bro, wanna come over and watch the game?"

"Sure, be there in 10"

"See you then. Oh and bring beers"

"Sure"

_**They hung up.  


* * *

****On his way over to Matthew, he sees a sharp bright light driving right towards him, he try to escape, but can't.  
After some time he slowly start to wake up, when he hears someone calling his name.**_

"Carter?"

He opens his eyes "M-Mandy?"

She smiled "You are awake"

He sits up and looks around "Where am I?"

She giggled "In heaven with me silly, now we can finally be together for ever"

_**He reached out his hand so he could touch her cheek, this time he could and slowly stroked her cheek.  
He leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
He was happy now, finally back together with the love of his life.  
He was going to stay there with her forever.  


* * *

Everyone who reads this and has a Youtube Account.  
Go and watch .com/watch?v=LW5SDMqIHq4 (Copy and Paste the link)  
And Vote on Zac To Leave.  
Joe Need To Stay...We Love Joshley Right?**_


End file.
